Redemption
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Sequel to Guilt. Kazuma finally proposes to Ayano and now they're tying the knot. Let's find out if they survive marriage, trials and nozy family members who won't leave them alone.
1. Cakes and Pies Enough Said

**Hey Hey Hey, welcome to Redemption. Hope you all enjoy. **

**This chapter is going to be in Ayano's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Kaze No Stigma, this story would actually happen in the series. **

I woke up to the sounds of chirping and silence. Not to mention I could hear sounds of snoring as loud as a dumpster truck in my ear. Blood rushed to my face upon remembering what happened 2 months ago. The question is, why in the world did it take me this long to have sex? It was the most amazing thing in the world; in addition to it being with Kazuma. He definitely didn't disappoint in that area. I gracefully looked at my left hand and beamed with excitement. A shiny, beautiful ring was delicately placed on my finger. Kazuma really wanted to marry me! Though of course why wouldn't he? This is me were talking about. No conceited attitude intended. I really mean it in a humble kind of way. This man changed me a lot. 2 months into our engagement and I already had half of the Kannagi family barging into our now shared apartment asking billions of questions. Father was going on and on about how many children we planned to have. Ren was jumping up and down at the fact that we were finally tying the knot. It was frustrating to say the least. But it warmed my heart to see Kazuma this happy.

As long as he was happy, thats all that mattered to me. It seemed as if all that stuff with Rayne and Mead was ancient history. It was comforting to know that no one posed any extreme questions as to why his office was practically blown to bits. I guessed Mead and Rayne were too scared to actually admit what happened. For that I am grateful. Not everyone in this town knew about magic users. Letting out a relaxed sigh, I turned over to be met with a pair of amber irises filled with curiosity. I blushed knowing that Kazuma was thinking something dirty in his mind.

" Kaz, what are you staring at?'' I asked with amusement.

He kissed my forehead and smiled " You obviously..''

I pouted at his retort and pushed him out of our bed and got up to greet the day. Today was saturday which meant that it was wash/wedding planning day. We both decided that it was better to designate a day to planning so that way we could spend the rest of the week relaxing. Well Kazuma was relaxing seeing as how youhma havent been running rampant lately and I've had the pleasure of finding a regular part time job that can help with these bills. I know right, a fire magic user with a regular job when she should be out killing demons. Yeah Kazuma figured at least one of us should deal with the magic side and the other regular life. He wanted to keep it as normal as possible for our future children. He didn't want them involved in demon killing at least not until they were 16.

I didn't have any problem with that. It scared me to think of my children in danger. Yohma could be really dangerous. Especially to children since they are so susceptible to influence.

I felt two strong arms grab me and pick me up only to sit me on his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. " Put me down, I can walk you know!''

I heard him chuckle while patting my butt earning a eep from me.

'' Well, it's still early in the morning and if i put you down, you won't be able to get back up''

I blushed.

'' Must you always be a perve Kazuma?'' I asked once he sat me down on the counter . He looked me in my eyes with the most amused expression I've ever seen and kissed me. Strangely his lips tasted like strawberries. That idiot must have found my secret stash of strawberry cake that I hid whenever i was hungry during the night. I'll get him later for it.

'' Yes, I do especially since you're a perve too. You're a secret one.'' He laughed getting out the food we were going to eat for breakfast.

My face glowed red, he must have found my unmentionables. Oh Kami. I hope he didn't find the other "device" I usually kept in a shoe box to confuse people whenever they would come to my house. " I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I stuttered giving myself away. It's always amazed me that I could never hide from him.

Kazuma grabbed the glasses for the orange juice. '' Oh don't give me that. Ano you are a perve. Do I need to remind you yet again about last night?" He asked getting into my personal space using that tone that indicated that he wanted some nooky before we set out to go cake tasting. I looked away and gasped when his lips met my neck. i pouted and pushed him off of me. '' No! i don't need a reminder thank you. Now come on let's eat so we can go. I don't want to be late.'' I said in an authoritive and angry tone.

Kazuma laughed. He knew that I was serious about cake and I wasn't about miss any opportunites to eat some for sex. Though I could make up for that later.

An hour or so later Kazuma and I were at the wedding cake bakery looking at all the different options. I glowed in excitement. There were cakes in all kinds of flavors. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, chocolate double extreme surprise. Soo manyyyy. I drooled over every last one of them.

I happened to glance over at Kazuma who was leaning against the counter with a smirk. I hopped over towards him in a childlike manner. yes I said hop.

" Kazumaaaa theres so many cakes, I can't choose!'' I whined in my usual manner whenever I was frustrated.

He looked at me and smiled while rolling his eyes. I could tell he was getting antsy. Wedding cakes wasn't exactly up his alley. He was more concerned about the wedding night more so than the wedding itself.

'' Ayano, why dont you just get an assortment of cupcakes so that way everyone will have something different?'' He sighed and spoke in monotone. I hugged him and went back to the chef telling her the idea. That was a brilliant idea! That way I can take some home and munch on them after the ceremony. Oh you know I had to get mine. The woman that was writing down the ideas i was telling her about was so nice. She had kind eyes and a beautiful smile. I can tell this is something she really enjoyed. " So I can put it down for 200 people am I right?'' She asked with patience.

I nodded. Yep the entire clan was coming to this ceremony. that was a lot of people. Though if it was up to me. We would just have a small wedding. But father already told me that the entire clan was coming to see Kazuma rejoining the family and their prodigy married off. That's the only thing that Kazuma and I were frustrated about. Dealing with family members that only came out to see people either get married or buried. Other than that you never really get to see them that much.

'' Yeah you already know, you've been to Kannagi functions." I laughed and she laughed along with me. Amy is her name and she's always been the clan's main cake baker. Her cakes and cupcakes were to die for. I watched as she made the final calculations and preparations. Thank Kami she offered me a family discount. Seeing as how she's related to me.

" I know right, fireballs and challenges all around. You would think that after these last 100 years they would have calmed down by now?'' Amy spoke giving me a cupcake she saw me eyeing since I came in the store. I heard Kazuma snort and I gave him a glare.

He walked over and planted a kiss on my cheek before taking a bite out my cupcake. Earning a smack on his chest. " I know Amy, they never seem to calm down and HEY that's my cupcake you ass!'' I yelled watching him take another bite out of my delicious treat.

Amy laughed at us and handed me another one. '' You guys are so cute. So when's the baby due?''

I froze in mid bite while Kazuma almost choked. '' Baby? I'm not pregnant!''

I couldn't be pregnant. All those times Kazuma made sure we had protection there was no way.

Amy laughed again and handed Kazuma some water. " I know Ayano, I'm just teasing you. I know you're just addicted to sweets. I'm surprised you still have your figure.'' I glared at her and continued eating my cupcake.

" I know right, that's what I keep thinking. Maybe it's all that demon killing we've done in the past that's kept her slim.'' Kazuma spoke in a tone that said he was ready to leave. I had to admit, It's been four hours that we've been in here.

Amy laughed again and started grabbing the tools she needed to start the cupcakes. " Well, yeah that is true, I'm so glad I had a choice. Honestly I just didn't have the stomach for that kind of work.''

I went over to hug her so we could leave. '' Yeah, lucky you. See you later Amster. Kazuma the grump is getting tired so we're gonna leave. Let me know when you want me to come by to help.'' I spoke shortly before grabbing my coat. It's been really chilly here lately.

Amy smiled and nodded. '' Of course you two always welcome..isn't that right Kazuma?'' She winked and he just smirked knowing that I wouldn't pass up the chance to do some baking.

'' Of course..come on Ano we've got other " things" to do!'' He spoke in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. I knew by " things" he meant on the dirty side. That man can't keep it in his pants for more than an hour. Though I don't blame him he has been backed up for awhile. I'm actually shocked that I'm not pregnant by now. We've done it more than 10 times in the last 2 months.

I smiled and we left out the door.


	2. Love Me Some Ayano

**This chapter is in in Kazuma's point of view **

**Disclaimer: If I had the ability to bring back the dead for a year, we would see Kazuma and Ayano really get together. I don't own the series. I just write fanfics. **

As Ayano and I reached the house I was super excited to finally get out of the bakery. Don't get me wrong I love cake as much as the next guy. But all this planning just makes me tired. Thank Kami the actual date isn't for another few months. So we got time. It's just Ayano figured it was better to start now that way we won't have to worry about much later. Not to mention all our relatives just can't keep their noses out of our business. The minute they heard about the engagement all I keep hearing is " Where are the babies? Ayano should be pregnant by now. What's keeping them?" blah blah blah. I haven't mentioned to Ano but all this is kind of making me nervous. What if I'm not as good of a husband she deserves? Is it really going to be good all the time? I don't know. But all I know is I love her and I want only her. Besides what guy wouldn't want to marry a woman tha-

" Kazuma? did you hear anything I said?'' I heard my fiance yell breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smirked in that way that said I was purposely ignoring you because my mind is on other things.

" No Ayano, I didn't hear anything you said. Dont hit me!'' I said mock flinching knowing that even if she did hit me. It wouldn't be too hard. I watched her beautiful face frown in disapproval. I think something is wrong with me. I like making her mad. It's so arousing to me. It's like catnip for cats. It drives them crazy. Well Ayano angry is my catnip. It makes me crazy in want for her.

I felt a semi hard hit on my arm and I rubbed it cause it actually hurt a little. My man pride wouldn't let me mention that to her directly.

" Um, ow. Ano don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic here?'' I asked in amusement. I watched her pace back and forth trying to calm herself down. I have to admit that she's not as angry and loud as she used to be. Maybe I tamed the beast inside. It's now a small kitten that likes to be pet.

She turned away from me and went to go get dinner started seeing as how its like 5 in the afternoon.

'' Oh, I got your melodramatic Kaz!'' Ayano yelled over her shoulder after bending down to get a skillet out of a cabinet. Of course I had to stare when she did. That girl has the nicest ass in the world. Well at least to me. I licked my lips and walked over to her standing behind her as she stirred the vegetables in with the oil. I heard her sigh and relax in my embrace. I always loved standing behind her whenever she cooked. It seemed better than just waiting around for Ayano to finish.

'' Kaz?" She asked as I started swaying back in forth in a sensual way. I felt her move against me when I did.

" Hmm?'' I answered still grinding against her backside. I can tell she loved when i did this too. Ayano always responded to it.

'' Is there something you're worrying about? When you spaced out eariler it kinda of scared me'' She asked me. I could her the sincerity in her voice. It was moments like this that I really appreciated her. Yeah, Ayano could be a handful, especially when she was being childish. But it made me love her so much more when she started acting her age. I'm not going to lie. Mature Ayano is just as hot as wild, crazy and childish Ayano.

" Yeah in fact it is'' I started to say until she turned around and looked me in the face. I was lost in her gaze. I love her eyes and how full of life they are. Especially when she was angry and turned on. I'll admit, she could never lie to me. What she's feeling, it's all in the fierceness of her eyes. My eyes lowered in lust when she placed her hands around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I could never get used to this. Being so close to her.

I bit my lip when she started kissing my neck and biting my ear. '' What are you so worried about Kazuma?'' She whispered in a tone that was filled with desire and concern all at the same time.

'' Our marriage. Whether or not I could handle being your husband..'' I responded in a stifled tone cause Ayano had wrapped her leg around my waist while her hands were going up my shirt. My body was racked with need. But I know that she's got dinner to make and when she's cooking; it best to stay out of the way.

Ayano continued kissing my neck while I helped her take off my shirt. She moved her tongue along my sweet spot. The space where my neck meets my collarbone and I groaned. She pinned me against the counter and carressed me. While still cooking at the same time. What kind of mess is this? Who cooks and seduces a man at the same time?

'' Kazuma, you don't have to worry about that.'' She whispered in my ear while moving the skillet over to the other burner. I kissed her this time running my hands down her sides while lifting her to sit on top of me. I loved this position. It made it easier to kiss her while still, you know, handling business.

I heard her moan when I started kissing her neck. Ayano loved when I did that. Especially when i pulled her hair at the same time. I knew she was a freak. But i don't think freak is the word I should use to describe her. Ayano was a class all her own.

" Why not? your dad and my dad keep asking about kids. Ren won't shut up about the engagement. Everyone else just keep talking for no reason at all. It's just frustrating me Ano.'' I spoke once she moved against me earning another groan to leave me.

'' Well, how about I ease your worries Kaz.'' She spoke jumping down off of me and went back to cooking. I smirked knowing that it would take another 20 mins for it to finish. By the way she was looking at me right now. Ayano definitely wanted to pass the time.

I think I turned her into a sex addict.

An hour later after dinner was finished. We didn't have sex, but she did give me something that most definitely relaxed me. I enjoyed these moments after eating dinner, when it was just me and her. No one else calling or coming by. It was quiet. We have this habit of playing video games and seeing which one could beat the other one's score. No one knew this but Ayano could be a bit of a tomboy when she wanted to. If we weren't playing video games which she would bomb half the time. We would be wrestling or play fighting which eventually turned into a make out session.

Ano kept things interesting.

" Kazuma, about eariler when you said that you were worried, are you still?'' She asked looking at me with a little worry herself.

I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. '' No Ano, I'm not worried anymore. Why are you worried? if you are I can ease your worries too?'' i suggested wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive way. I saw her face blush a light red at the mention of me easing her worries. You would think that it wouldnt bother her with my perverted suggestions. But Ayano was naturally innocent. Things just got her heated.

I felt her push me and i landed on the floor with her hovering over me with a smirk. '' No Kaz I am not worried.'' She spoke shortly before kissing me and I responded quickly with no hesistation.

I love me some Ayano.

**Aww how cute, Kazuma as a fiance. **

**Review please ^_^**


	3. Crushed Wind Pipe

**APOV- Ayano point of view**

**This is so you guys won't get confused. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

I love seeing Kaz's face whenever I would pounce on him unexpectedly. It always amused me. Today was just one of those days and tomorrow we have to go meet dad back at the house. He said he wanted to give me something for the wedding. Something about family heirlooms. I don't know I wasnt really listening to what he was saying. I was too busy trying not to fall asleep. I was tired from folding clothes the night before because somebody decides that he didn't want to go wash clothes when we were down to our last pair of socks. But what my dad said made me blush as red as a tomato.

'' Ayano, why are you so tired? is because you and Kazuma have spent all night getting busy?'' My dad asked with a smirk on his face. He could be such a pervert.

I looked at him in horror. How was I to explain that the one time we didn't do it isn't the reason why I'm exhausted.

'' No dad, that's not the reason for my exhaustion. Kazuma was being lazy and decided to get down his last pair of socks and I was folding his clothes all night'' I explained trying not to blush. I don't want my dad knowing about my sex life. That's kinda weird, normal dads wouldn't be asking about such things. But I know dad only want grandchildren to continue the family line. This is a matter of succession. Unfortunately, I'm basically the princess or queen since I'm next in line to run the clan.

Babies are a serious thing around here. Especially in the case of what element will they inherit. Seeing as how Kazuma is a wind user and I am a fire user. Most likely they will inherit the fire gene. But if they didn't, I wouldn't care. Though there are some family members who aren't too happy about there being a wind user marrying into the family. But that sounds like a personal problem to me. I don't see the problem, its not like Kazuma is a stranger. He was a part of this family once. They're all a bunch of old farts anyway.

'' Ano?'' I heard Kazuma ask in a sleepy voice.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. " Yes?''

'' I love having you on top of me, but your weight is crushing my wind pipe.'' He smirked and I punched him in his chest before getting off of him. We just got finished wrestling to see who would win. I did of course. But Kazuma insisted that we give it best 3 out of 4. I'm not sure when we started this game, but I can say it's been pretty fun.

'' Whatever Kaz, your one to talk. When you're on top of me do you hear me complaining?'' I pouted crossing my arms in anger. Sometimes he makes me want to punch him in his face.

That comment caused him to give me the cutest grin I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile and blush. My future husband is so handsome.

'' Well, I wouldn't call it complaining, Ano.'' He said getting up off the floor taking his shirt off and tossing it in the clothes hamper. I blushed upon seeing his well-built chest flex when he tossed it.

'' Oh? what would you call it then?'' I asked now getting up to go type up the list of foods we should think about for the wedding. I gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me close to him. He kissed me on my cheek and then my lips.

'' Moaning and screaming is what I would call it. I'm surprized the neighbors aren't complaining about all the noise.'' He spoke watching me blush. I wanted to hit him. He just says things in such a blunt way. Sometimes it catches me off guard. But I guess I set myself up for that one.

I glared at him and let him go to bed. '' Pervert!'' I yelled at the door.

He opened it and said '' You like it..'' After that he closed the door leaving me to my work.

All I could do was smile. Kazuma can be a total butthole, but he still surprizes me when he has his sweet moments. Sometimes it still shocks me that I am getting to know him in a whole new way. At first he used to frustrate me, I mean to the point of me literally blowing up things. But it amazes me of how calm I am. I guess that's what love does to you when it's not causing unmentionable pain.

I learned to warm up to his antics. I actually find them quite cute when he's not moody. Kazuma can be moody sometimes especially when you wake him up in the early AM. I finished typing up the menu and turned off the light. That didn't take too long. I figured I stick to the basics, fish and chicken. That way it won't cost us a arm and a leg to pay for food to feed our large family. Ugh, just thinking about all those pairs of eyes makes me cringe. Especially when we have to kiss in front of them. They can be bit of a pain sometimes. Most of them still hate Kazuma for turning into a wind user. Most of our family still feel like fire is the dominant element and wind is for weaklings.

Obviously they havent seen Kazuma in full on action. The man could do some serious damage to buildings if let the chance. Don't even get me started when he's fired up. Then its really on. I won't lie. I used to think that way. Fire was dominant and wind was weak. But if you think about it, without oxygen, fire wouldn't be as powerful. Its the wind that gives it life. So all them idiots can go suck it.

I got up and made sure that everything was locked. I always do that before i go to sleep. Even though Kazuma made it his business to sleep near the door to keep me safe in case of a burglery. I still check anyway. I told him that I could clearly protect myself. But he wouldn't have it. So thus the sleeping arrangements began. I smiled again while opening the door to find Kazuma snoring lightly. I tip toed across to my side not wanting to wake him up and i sild into bed.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a breath on my ear causing me to blush. He's always and forever making me turn red.

" Did you decide on what food we'll make them scarf down?'' He asked in a deep voice earning a slight catch of my breath. I loved hearing his sleepy voice. It sounded super sexy especially when he spoke really close to my ears.

'' For your information, yes, I have and I thought you were sleep?'' i asked amused while turning over to look into his eyes which glowed in the soft lighting. He leaned in and gave me a soft peck on my lips while pulling me closer to him.

'' You know I fall asleep faster when you're in the room with me.''

I wrapped my leg around his and layed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I loved doing that. It would always start to hammer whenever I would put Kazuma in a suggestive position. I suppose that's why I do it. Making him nervous gives me a slight rush.

" I know you do..'' i finally spoke before lulling off to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**Review please ^_^**


	4. Morning Sickness

**Regular POV**

**I figured for this chapter it would be better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze, I just write stories. **

Kazuma and Ayano both rose to meet the early morning. Today was the day that they had to go and visit the head of the clan. But they were both dreading it.

'' Ano, why must you take 5 hours just to get ready when you know we're only going to be there for 5 mins?'' Kazuma spoke in a angry tone. He absolutely hated this. The wedding isn't until a few months from now. Why did they have to go and deal with all of this crap?

Fuming, Ayano picked up a shoe and threw it at him almost knocking Kazuma down in the process. Let's just say the shoe was on fire.

'' Because Kaz! it's principle that you must look good wherever you go. It's not my fault that every pair of pants that I put on just don't seem to fit right today.'' She yelled still frustrated. Is Kami trying to punish her for not sticking to her diet? Maybe she shouldn't have eaten all that cake last week.

Kazuma opened the door and smirked earning a death glare from the red head. It amused him to see a huge pile of clothes laying on the floor and a frustrated Ayano about to blow them all up into oblivion.

'' WHATS SO FUNNY KAZ! DO I AMUSE YOU? AM I A CIRCUS ACT?'' Ayano yelled obviously pissed off that she couldn't find anything to wear. Is it too much to ask to find a nice decent pair of pants?

Kazuma walked towards her and kissed her forehead knowing that that always calmed her down. His eyes widened when this time it didn't. Ayano pushed him off of her and grabbed the skirt and tank top that was left hanging the closet and went to go put it on. She's pretty moody today, he concluded.

Ayano pissed beyond all reason put on her clothes not caring that Kazuma was still in the room and almost burst into tears.

" I'm sorry Kaz, I really don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just not too happy right now. I feel fat.'' She apologized walking over to the bed and sat down.

Kazuma smiled and sat down next to her rubbing her back. He watched as she began to relax a little bit. Something did look off about her. Maybe it was the weather. It has been pretty chilly here lately.

'' Ano, you're not fat, maybe it was all that cake you've been eating. I told you it wasn't good for you.'' He spoke in a caring and reassuring tone. Kazuma knew that if he said it any other way she would have incinerated him; though she wouldn't have gotten far, since he could fly out the window.

Ayano looked at him and still felt horrible. She was bloated and everything hurt. Not to mention she was as hungry as a cow. Ayano noticed that things were slightly off and its been that way for a few weeks. Though she didn't say anything; Ayano didn't want to scare Kazuma. But she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. She had to figure out what was going on. Her appetite was much higher than normal. She was tired and horny all at the same time. Don't even get her started on having to pee almost every 10 minutes.

'' That's easy for you to say your pants still fit.'' Ayano said getting up to go get her some knee highs and a long sleeved sweater to put on.

Kazuma looked at her hips after she got up and noticed that they looked a little bit wider than normal. There was no way that Ayano could be pregnant, right?

After putting on her sweater and knee highs; Ayano stopped in mid stride after feeling a wave of nausea overcome her stomach. Kazuma slightly panicked and got up to look at her. Her skin was pale and she was starting to sweat.

'' Ano, are you ok?'' He asked still looking at her with concern. There is no way Ayano's pregnant. He made sure that every time they had sex she was protected.

Putting a hand over her mouth, she rushed to the bathroom and all Kazuma could hear were sounds of someone throwing up. They didn't even have breakfast yet.

'' Holy Shit!'' Kazuma swore once the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. So he quickly grabbed his coat, made sure Ayano was ok and told her where he was going.

'' Why are you going to the store?'' She groaned shortly before throwing up again.

'' Cause I think your pregnant Ano'' he spoke looking at her trying not to freak out. He watched as her face lost every ounce of blood in it.

Ayano's heart started hammering in her chest from nervousness and exhaustion. She knew that it was pure bile rising from her stomach now. Pregnant? OMG. Just when things couldn't get any better.

An hour or so later Kazuma returned from the store and found Ayano laying on the couch looking scared out of her mind. He knew that making a joke wouldn't help her feel any better. But hey he had to try right? " Hey, how are you feeling?'' He asked handing her some ginger ale and the pregnancy test that he had to buy while fighting off the stares of hungry, horny women.

Ayano glared at him and pouted in her usual manner. '' What does it look like?'' She asked grabbing the ginger ale and downing it in 5 mins. Kazuma had to admit even for her that was a all time record of soda drinking. '' Well at least you won't have to worry about getting bigger than you already are.'' Kazuma smirked knowing exactly what was coming.

Before he could blink Ayano was throwing fireballs at his head while blowing up everything else that the fire landed on. " Kazuma, you asshole! you know I'm not feeling well and you just had to make a fat joke. Was that supposed to be funny?'' She yelled summoning enriha and held it in front of his face watching as he kept on smirking at her.

Ayano had had enough.

'' Actually, yes it was supposed to be funny.'' Kazuma admitted in a matter of fact tone that sent Ayano's foot up beside his face knocking him down. He rubbed the spot where she kicked him and grabbed her arm pinning her against the wall with her arms behind her back. Kazuma made sure not to push her against the wall too hard. He wasn't sure if there was a baby inside and didn't want to take any chances.

'' Let me go, you bastard...'' Ayano yelled while wiggling to get out of his grasp.

'' Nope not until you calm down Ano. Now if you're done throwing fireballs at me, we can find out if there's a mini me inside of you.'' Kazuma spoke in a humored way. He hoped that it was a boy inside of her. He couldn't take another Ayano in the world. One was enough.

Ayano's fury enraged. '' Why does it have to be a mini you? Why cant it be a mini me?'' Kazuma kissed her neck in an effort to calm her down. If this is what she's like pregnant, he was afraid to see how she would be once she had the baby.

'' It can be both, now calm down before I make you calm down.'' Kazuma challenged Ayano in an authorative tone. Ayano growled and calmed down. Even she couldn't fight against the curiosity bubbling in her heart.

'' Whatever Kaz, let me go so we can find out what's going on.'' Ayano sighed in frustration and Kazuma let her go. She grabbed the pregnancy test that was in the bag and went to the bathroom. All this had her nerves shot into a billion pieces.

**Ayano pregnant? Hmm funny stuff. **

**Review Please ^_^**


	5. Fiery Argument Equals Fall

**NPOV- Normal Point of View**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write stories. **

Ayano was shaking in nervousness. She couldn't be a mom yet. It's too soon especially since she just got used to the idea of her and Kazuma getting married. Its been almost 20 minutes for the stick to season and Ayano's heart was hammering in her chest. What would she do if it turned out to be positive? The apartment they were in was pretty small for just two people and what about money? With Kazuma barely going on missions to kill yohma. They were barely getting by with the money she was making from her job. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided that all this worrying wasn't going to help the situation. It's not like she could turn back time and reclaim her virginity. Though that wouldn't be a bad idea._ " Hmm, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea." _Ayano thought her mind coming up with a scheme to get back at Kazuma if this turned out to be negative.

Walking out into the living room, she almost laughed out loud. Kazuma was laying on the couch looking like his entire world was ended. Ayano walked over to him and put her hand over his chest in an effort to calm him down. He smiled and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it.

'' So what does your pee stick say?'' He spoke in a humorous tone earning a smack to his head. Kazuma rubbed his head and sat up looking into Ayano's eyes. He could tell she was just as worried as he was. But as usual she's trying to cover it up. The chick had a serious superwoman complex.

'' For your infomation it doesnt say anything yet. It hasnt been 20 mins yet.'' She spoke in an irriated tone. The man was annoying the crap out of her. What was it that she loved about him again?

Kazuma smirked and got up to go get some chips out of the cabinet. All this pregnant stuff had him hungry. At least one good thing came out of this; they didn't have to go see pops. He walked back over to the couch and sat down and before he even had a chance to take a bite out of a chip, Ayano was grabbing handfuls out of the bag. He glared at her and gave up. It was no use. She has to feed.

'' Welcome to 20 mins of hell.'' Kazuma finally said in an irriated tone. That was the last bag in the house. He watched as Ayano smirked and gave him back the bag while getting up to go check and see if they got any results yet. Kazuma got up to follow her while still munching on some chips.

Ayano's heart was going a mile a minute. This is it. The results that could change their lives forever. Grabbing the pregnancy test, she gulped while looking at Kazuma. Her eyes softened when he gave her an air kiss and pulled her towards him.

" Kazuma what if its positive?'' Ayano asked with worry in her voice. She glanced down at the pregnancy test careful not to look at the middle of it for the results. Kazuma rubbed the sides of her arms in an effort to calm her down. He knew that this would change the both of their lives. But worrying about it wasn't going to solve their problems.

'' Ano, I would still love you even if it was. So look at it already. You're killing me with the suspense.'' He reassured her earning a glare from her beautiful features. Of course he wouldnt be freaking out as much as she was. It was her body thats going to go through the changes of carrying their child. But Ayano let out a breath and looked down. Her heart finally coming to a slow and steady beat.

The test was negative. Thank Kami!

Kazuma glanced down and almost leaped for joy. But he didn't do it because he wanted to keep what manhood he had left. She wasn't pregnant.

'' See all that worrying for nothing. I guess you just had a bad case of PMS'' He joked watching as Ayano's face lit up in anger. That bastard!

'' Oh of course you can say that you pretentious buttwipe. You wouldn't have been the one that would have had to go through hours of labor and having your vagina stretched to the size of a basketball!'' Ayano yelled thowing the pregnancy test in Kazuma's face and walked out of the bathroom. Kazuma semi-freaked and threw the test into the trashcan while walking out of the bathroom.

'' Well I would have had the pleasure of listening to your non-stop yelling and cursing at me for getting you into the situation.'' Kazuma spoke in an irritated tone. All that yelling he had to put up with this morning was annoying enough. Now this was just pissing him off.

Ayano grabbed a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at his face, while grabbing her jacket and keys. '' Don't be such a jerk! Ugh I am getting so sick of you and your irriated tones.'' she yelled getting really pissed off and hungry for some chocolate.

Kazuma glared at her and walked towards the door. '' I have to be jerk so I can deal with your loud mouth that doesnt know how to shut up.'' He spoke in a tone that Ayano couldn't recognize.

He watched as she walked up to him and almost punched him in the face before he blocked it with his arm.

'' No offense but you're getting real predictable with these punches you try to give me in my face.'' Kazuma smirked blocking another punch to his chest. Ayano glared at him and summoned Enriha holding it up to him ready to fight.

'' Yeah, well bring it on Kaz. Since you wanna be a asshole, let's go.'' Ayano yelled still holding the sword in front of her.

Kazuma smirked and stood with his hands in his pockets knowing that he would win. Yes, she's improved a lot with her fighting. But he still could take her. It's not like she's that much of a challenge. All he had to do was seduce her with his charming good looks and it would be over.

'' Well considering that I would love to fight you, Ano, don't you think we should take this outside?'' Kazuma asked grabbing her by her waist and flying out the window earning a loudmouthed scream cause Ayano was taken off guard.

'' Let me down you jerk.. I will never forgive you for this!'' she yelled after he did what she asked him to do and let her go. Leaving her to fall down 50ft to the hard concrete.

Kazuma watched her fall before flying down to catch her by her arms. He watched as her face burned scarlet and her breath was coming out in gasps. Considering that she was an inch away from the concrete, he made it just in time.

'' KAZUMAAA, HOW DARE YOU? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?'' Ayano screetched burning his hands with her fire magic and flopped on the ground with her skirt up around her hips.

Kazuma smirked and leaned down towards her lips '' No, now why would I do that?'' He spoke shortly before kissing her. Ayano kissed him back before kneeding him in his groin earning a high pitched scream to leave his lips. Any manhood he had left was clearly gone in 2 seconds.

'' Yeah, well that's for attempting.'' Ayano spat walking away leaving Kazuma rolling around on the ground in pain.

**Kazuma deserved that lol**

**Review please. My writing craves your kind words ^_^**


End file.
